misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Bellossom
Bellossom AKA Bella Lee, labeled, The Bomb Obsessed Psycho started out as an Oddish, evolved to Gloom and eventually to Bellossom. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice and Team Gyrados. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Magnezone. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank, until she quit thanks to words from Gothitelle. She was given the opportunity to return and took it all at the finale. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Flower Pokemon *Type: Grass *Height: 1'04" *Weight: 12.8 lbs *Ability: Healer *Nature: Impish *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 5 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves ** Seed Bomb **Leaf Blade **I Like Bombs! **Razor Leaf Biography Oddish never had a real family, her father Vileplume abandoned her at a young age and was adopted by Madame Venusaura. Her adopted mother was a rich woman, who took in orphans and helped them have a deserving life. Oddish was a wild child though and Madame V tried her hardest to rain her in. Refusing to give any orphans back was her policy, so she still loved Oddish with all her heart. When the TPI posters started appearing, Madame hoped Oddish would make some friends and calm down. Sadly Oddish was like a fire, that could never be put out. Total Pokemon Island Oddish entered the game in the 6th episode, Pokemon Battle Anyone? and joined Team Regice with; Eevee and Bronzor. They joined the current teammates at the time; Azurill, Poliwhirl, Mismagius, Glameow, Beldum, Luxio, Clefairy and Jigglypuff. In Are You Scared Now?; Oddish has to face her worst fear, fire. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; Oddish grabs Whismur and runs off deep into the forest. The duo runs into a Deoxys and the legendary helps them evolve into; Gloom and Loudred respectively. In Breaking the Alliance; Gloom becomes a hunter along with; Marill, Poliwhirl, Eevee and Bronzor. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Gloom participates in the Eating part of the challenge with; Luxio. Sadly she accidentally poisons Luxio and loses the challenge. Later that night she is talking with; Vulpix, Clefairy and Jigglypuff and Skiploom throws 2 Moon Stones, a Fire Stone and a Sun Stone at them. They evolve into Bellossom, Clefable, Wigglytuff and Ninetales. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Bellossom receives a Blue Ball and gets to hold her own Bonfire Ceremony. Later that night she gets to judge; Marill, Luxray and Espeon. She spares Luxray and Espeon, but gives Purugly's only ally the boot. In Time to Switch Teams; Bellossom is put on Team Gyarados with; Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Espeon, Bronzong, Mantine and Nidorino. In Oooh Shiny; Bellossom is teamed up with Porygon-2 and Nidorino. Nidorino's horrible sense of direction gets them lost. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony; Bellossom and Nidorino are on the chopping block. Bellossom is spared, causing Nidorino to leave. In We're Human; Bellossom faces off against Riley and wins. In Rotom Round-up; Bellossom comes up with a plan to get Vespiquen eliminated. When the trio of Houndoom, Vespiquen and her reach the Heat Rotomo, Bellossom causes a fight with the Bee Pokemon. They get KOed and Bellossom drags Vespiquen down with her to the Bottom 2. But it's Bellossom, who gets eliminated that night. Bellossom becomes the 19th camper voted off and ends up in 23rd place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Bellossom's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Skye Sweetnam's "Just the Way I Am" Gallery Bellossom Pokedex 3D.png|Bellossom in Pokedex 3D Bellossom Kalos back.png|Bellossom's back sprite from Kalos Bellossom Kalos.png|Bellossom's front sprite from Kalos Bellossom new party.png|Bellossom's party sprite for Kalos and Alola Bellossom Unova back.png|Bellossom's back sprite from Unova Bellossom Unova front.png|Bellossom's front sprite from Unova Bellossom Shuffle.png|Bellossom from Pokemon Shuffle Bellossom Rumble.png|Bellossom in Pokemon Rumble Bellossom HGSS OW.png|Bellossom's Overworld sprite in Heart Gold and Soul Silver Bellossom Poke Park.png|Bellossom in Poke Park Bellossom MD OW.png|Bellossom's Mystery Dungeon Over World sprite Bellossom MD.png|Bellossom's Mystery Dungeon square Bellossom Sinnoh back.png|Bellossom's back sprite from Sinnoh Bellossom HGSS.png|Bellossom's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Bellossom DP.png|Bellossom's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Bellossom Trozei.png|Bellossom in Pokemon Trozei Bellossom Hoen back.png|Bellossom's back sprite in Hoen Spr 3e 182.gif|Bellossom's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald Bellossom RS.png|Bellossom's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Bellossom Pinball RS.png|Bellossom in Pokemon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire Bellossom Johto back.png|Bellossom's back sprite from Johto Bellossom GS credits.png|Bellossom's sprite from the Pokemon Gold and Silver credits Bellossom Silver.png|Bellossom's sprite from Pokemon Silver Bellossom Gold.png|Bellossom's sprite from Pokemon Gold Bellossom Ancient Origins.png|Bellossom's card from the Ancient Origins expansion Bellossom Boundaries Crossed.png|Bellossom's card from the Boundaries Crossed expansion Bellossom Hidden Legends.png|Bellossom's card from the Hidden Legends expansion Bellossom Holon Phantoms.png|Bellossom's card from the Holon Phantoms expansion Bellossom Legends Awakened.png|Bellossom's card from the Legends Awakened expansion Bellossom Undaunted.png|Bellossom's card from the Undaunted expansion Bellossom Unseen Forces.png|Bellossom's card from the Unseen Forces expansion Bellossom Smash Bros.png|Bellossom in Smash Bros Bellossom OA FRLG.png|Bellossom's Original Artwork from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Bellossom OA GS.png|Bellossom's Original Artwork from Pokemon Gold and Silver Bellossom OA Early.png|Bellossom's Original Artwork released early similar to the Oddish line Bellossom Channel Dream.png|Bellossom's Dream World Channel pic Bellossom Dream.png|Bellossom's Dream World Art Spr 2c 182.gif|Bellossom's animated sprite from Pokemon Crystal Bellossom anime model.png|Bellossom's model for the Pokemon Anime bellossom unova back.gif|Bellossom's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation bellossom unova front.gif|Bellossom's animted front sprite from the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Alliance Furfrou Category:Team Celebei